Shut Up, Merlin
by LizziLizzi5500
Summary: random fluff, just because I can. I think there's a few swears? Merlin/Arthur pairing. Oneshot.


I tried out a new style of writing with this, more dialogue and less continuous prose. Sorry if it's confusing (please tell me if it is).

* * *

"Shut _up,_ Merlin, and stop wriggling."  
"Sorry, but- OW. Damn it, can't you at least try not to hurt me even more? I'm in enough pain as it is, without you adding to it." Merlin grimaced as Arthur squeezed his arm uncomfortably, putting more unnecessary pressure on the injury. "I'm not _trying_ to hurt you, you keep moving. And anyway, you wouldn't be hurt in the first place if you hadn't practically jumped off that ledge," Arthur reasoned, leading to a sigh from his manservant. "I wouldn't have had to jump if you'd paid more attention and not been attacked by bandits."

"Don't you dare start blaming this on me, Merlin, I haven't _done anything_."

"Exactly. You might be good in a fight, but you're terrible at injuries."

"Well if you're so amazing, do it yourself, _Mer_lin."

"Your clear-as-mud observation skills clearly haven't let you know yet, but I'm the one with the broken arm, _sire_."

"Oh, don't with the sarcasm, your complaining is doing my head in enough as it is." Arthur tugged sharply on the bandage half tied around Merlin's arm, and Merlin winced and pulled his arm away.  
"And whose fault is it that I'm complaining in the first place?"

"I thought we'd agreed that you threw yourself off the ledge, so none of this is actually my fault?"

"No, you decided that by yourself and assumed that I'd go along with it, because that's all I ever do. Follow your orders, agree to your reckless, crazy plans because it's my job to. Are you even aware of how many times I've risked my life for you? Do you know, I've lost count. Lost count! That's how many times I've had to throw myself into peril to save your sorry royal self from getting poisoned or murdered or stabbed or run over or enchanted or infatuated or whatever new trick has been devised to claim Camelot. And every time I get attacked as well, or instead of you. Often multiple times. So you could at least show some gratitude once in a while, and not be so rough when I get hurt trying to save your life!"

"Merlin…"

"What?" Merlin was sulking, Arthur noticed, like a grumpy toddler. Sudden images of a grumpy three year old Merlin sulking filled his mind, and he had to bite back a laugh. "Do you really feel like that?"

"Well, what do you think, why else would I say it? That's another thing. You never use your brain. You don't ever think anything through, just charge at the problem head on, usually with swords or crossbows or some other kind of weapon or even a small army involved, regardless of the obvious consequences."

"I'm sorry you've got such a low opinion of me. I-"

"I never said that, I just-"

"Shut up and let me finish. I'm sorry you've got such a low opinion of me. I'll try to make it up to you."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

The sweet, innocent inquisitiveness lighting Merlin's eyes was taunting Arthur, just daring him to do it. He couldn't help it. The two were already sitting close enough to each other, so it wasn't difficult for Arthur to pull on Merlin's shirt gently, bringing him closer to his face. He was sure to be careful with Merlin's hurt arm; much as he pretended otherwise, Arthur really did care when Merlin was injured because of him. He cared about his manservant a lot more than he let on.  
Arthur could tell the moment Merlin realised what he was planning on doing, because there was a flash of surprise in his expression, and then Arthur quickly closed the gap between their lips. He closed his eyes instinctively at the touch of Merlin's mouth on his- it wasn't as if he hadn't kissed before, of course he had, but this felt different. Merlin wasn't just a pretty girl who caught his eye. He wasn't just someone to fuck for the sheer pleasure of it. Merlin was _special_.  
Arthur pulled away after a few wonderful moments, wanting Merlin's verbal approval before he continued. He could have been mistaken. Maybe Merlin didn't feel the same way. But as Arthur looked up at his friend, he knew immediately he had been right. Merlin looked shellshocked, starstruck, as though he'd just simultaneously had the best and the worst news in the world delivered to his satellite-dish ears.  
"Oh. _Oh._"

"What? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well, yes, very much, but- wait, how did you know?"

"It's so obvious, Merlin. Everything you do. It's the only reason you put up with me, isn't it? I'm more observant than you give me credit for, you know. I see the way you stare at me when you think I'm unaware, I see that strange, beautiful look in your eyes, and sometimes I catch myself watching you in the same way. And I think I feel the same. In fact, I'm pretty sure of it."  
Arthur pulled Merlin towards him again, more roughly this time, because his want for Merlin's lips on his couldn't be contained. He _needed_ Merlin, needed him like the oxygen he breathed. Their mouths collided, and this time Merlin responded to the kiss properly, moving his lips in sync with Arthur's. Arthur reached an arm around Merlin's waist again, grazing his tongue along Merlin's bottom lip, and-  
"Ow."

"Oh, gods, I forgot you were hurt. Sorry."

"There's no need to be. I can forget about it for as long as you keep kissing me."

"No, we need to sort this out. We're still days from Camelot, can't have you straining it and making it worse before we get Gaius to take a look at it, can we?" Merlin's shy smile melted Arthur's heart. "So you do care a little bit, then, sire?"

"Of course I do."

"Maybe you're not such a clotpole after all."

"Clotpole? You can talk, dollop head."


End file.
